


Her Last Anthem

by AceArcalas



Series: The Outsiders [7]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Child Death, Major character death - Freeform, Sentient Warframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArcalas/pseuds/AceArcalas
Summary: "It has naught but a few months after Lua was pulled out of the Void and already, half of the occupants had already been ‘claimed’, Note catching sight of weary but happy children being carried out in the arms of their Warframes. She felt her energy leap at the thought of doing the same with her child."Of how Note became a part of Vidal's group of 'strays'.
Series: The Outsiders [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312715
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this months ago but lost interest in it. Then was browsing through my folders and found it. So, I decided to brush off the dust and here we are :D

“We can finally see each other.” Note felt the joy and excitement permeating through their Link, the Octavia unable to help but let her energy glow brightly in response, “After all this time being nothing but voices in our heads, we can really see each other.” 

_“Wait until we actually find your pod, little one.”_ Note purred, her blue energy glowing brighter against her skin, _“Remember, Lua is still unstable from being pulled from the Void. Do not forget that a handful of Tenno died before their pods could be pulled from the waters.”_

“I know.” Although lacking the proper features and body, Note can easily ‘see’ the pout that her Operator gave her, “but can you imagine? Years of being together, years of just ‘talking’ to each other in ours heads. We can finally look each other in the eyes and talk, we can finally hold hands, give each other hugs, and we can physically be there for each other.” 

Humming softly at her Operator’s words, Note simply said, _“I know little one, but like I said before, be patient.”_

Once again feeling her Tenno pout in response to her words, all Note felt from their link was resignation and then jitteriness of joy as she continued to trek through the rubble that is Lua, nodding her head towards other Frames that she passed. 

It has naught but a few months after Lua was pulled out of the Void and already, half of the occupants had already been ‘claimed’, Note catching sight of weary but happy children being carried out in the arms of their Warframes. She felt her energy leap at the thought of doing the same with her child. 

“Hurry.” Her Operator broke the silence, Note literately feeling them jump within their shared mind, “I can’t wait any longer.” 

Hearing this, a trill permeated from Note’s throat, her song resonating throughout the large, crumbling walls and instantly, others joined her, their differing songs ringing through Lua as she dwelled deeper within the broken moon. It was nice, to listen to the cries of her fellow Frames as they mimicked her joy, her relief, their voices resounding around her long when she ceased her song, hearing it bounce around Note as she moved forward. 

That is when the lights of the Orokin faded into the darkness.

She had heard stories from other Frames, the ones that had especially linger closer to the core of Lua and where light cannot reach, even with the aid of the pale plants that made up majority of the moon’s surface. 

_“It was made to hold the more ‘violent’ of the children.”_ She had heard one of her fellow Frames murmur, clutching the slumbering form of his child in his arms; he was one of the few Frames who had to venture into the dark to claim his, _“the ones that pose more of a threat towards the Orokin during their prime.”_

Note found herself scoffing at the Frame’s words; violent? A threat? Her child had shown none of those signs during their years after awakening from cryosleep. Powerful? Yes, Note easily felt the strength of her child permeating through her form, feeling the power of the void threading itself into her energy as she casted them. But violent? No, not when she easily felt the calmness of her child as she weaved flowers in her hands, or when she pressed herself against the side of their Kubrow to sleep. Whatever dwindling memories she had of the Orokin, she was glad she had forgotten most of it. Note doesn’t want to remember what their ‘masters’ had originally thought of her and her operator, especially considering they had locked her little one in such a dark place. 

Nonetheless, the closer she ventured to the core, the stronger her Tenno’s joy resounded within her mind, allowing her to easily find a path to where her Operator sleeps. However, the longer she treaded, the darker their surroundings become, to the point where the many lights of Note’s armor lit up brightly. But it mattered little to the Octavia, especially so when she came to a halt, her eyes locking onto a group of pods still dripping water. She can easily spot three of the five already vacant as she approached. 

“The left one.” The eagerness in her Operator’s voice was apparent, “That’s me, the left.” 

Heeding the words of her Tenno, Note approached the aforementioned pod before slowly, reaching out a hand and placing her palm against it. Easily she can feel the life within, the familiar hum of Void energy all too familiar to her senses. 

Her energy glowing brightly at this, Note then relinquished control, feeling her appendages taking a life of their own as her Operator took front. It wasn’t long after that she felt the energy of the Void leaving her fingertips and the pod before her sprung to life. It lifted just slightly, allowing itself to be slightly ajar from the other occupied pod next before a hiss can be heard, the doors springing open just slightly to allow the contained air out. 

Sucking in a breath of anticipation, Note took several steps back, her energy glowing brighter and brighter as the pod slowly opened. 

Then Lua shook. 

A loud ‘crack’ can be heard as the floor beneath them rumbled, the darkness preventing Note from properly tracing the source. She was soon met with her answer when a large stone landed not far in front of her. Then, a scream rang through her head followed by pain, static, and then nothing. 

Xxxxx

“…Note?”

Awakening to a voice familiar but loud against her senses, the first thing Note noticed was the flickering static. It was a constant in her vision, shifting from her armor lighting up the darkness within Lua to nothing. Next was realizing how weak the voice sounded, pained almost, and tinged with a tone that Note should recognize. 

“…Note…?” 

The call was weaker then followed by quiet sobs and whimpers, prompting Note to shake her head in a vain attempt to clear the static. Then, she lifted her head, turned her attention towards the fallen boulder and processed the source of the cry. 

_“Little One!”_ She howled as she clambered onto her feet, pressing herself against the stone as her claws dig into its surface. 

More static flickered across her vision but this time, Note noticed how the consciousness of her Operator followed it, feeling her mind meld and then disconnect from the Tenno’s. Scrambling across the side of the boulder, Note then came to a sudden halt as she peered around it. 

Broken and torn metal lingered in the Octavia’s vision as she took in the damage, the boulder’s fall easily shredding the three empty pods and the one that was occupied. The one that held her Tenno. 

Letting out another cry as she scrambled over to the broken pod, Note dug her claws into the cracks, digging her fingers in a vain attempt to pry the metal apart. However, she was built for duration, not strength and as such, Note cursed her feebleness as cracked pod barely budged. 

“Note...”

Hearing her Operator whimper, Note found herself pausing, turning her glowing eyes towards the broken pod. Inside, she can see glowing blue staring back and quickly, she scrambled towards it, and shoved her hands inside. No sooner had she done this when she felt small, trembling hands latch onto her arms and as such, Note pulled. 

An agonized cry reverberated throughout the darkness and as such, the Octavia found herself immediately releasing her hold, her energy growing brighter against the dark. 

“I’m – I’m stuck,” Octavia felt her heart drop at her Operator’s words, peering inside once more in a vain attempt to spot the Tenno; once again, all she saw were glowing eyes, “Note… it hurts.” 

Gripping the opening of the pod tightly, Note momentarily looked away, scanning their surroundings as a rumble escaped the back of her throat. So far, she could spot no one, the familiar glow of a Frame absent in the lingering black. As such, Note hesitated, her mind trying to form a way to at least free the Tenno from the pod. If she had known this was going to happen, she would have brought a melee imbued with heat. By the Void, she would have even taken a simple dagger with her. 

_“Little One...”_ Note started but then, she paused as she reassessed her plan in her mind. Initially the Octavia was going to head back, to find help. But how was she going to get back? Her Tenno was the one who lead them here and not to mention she can still feel the consciousness of the Operator flickering in and out from the back of her mind. It was obvious that whatever injury she had sustained was serious enough where she couldn’t focus on maintaining the Link. And it doesn’t help that the darkness made it hard to pinpoint any marks to help lead Note back. 

As such, with desperation, Note leaned back and let out a howl, her melodious voice echoing throughout the darkness as she called for help. 

Xxxxx

It’s been hours now and the Octavia had no choice but to cease in her cries. She can feel the back of her throat burn from the exertion and she can easily feel her energy reserves dissipating; she needs enough to maintain the link between herself and her Tenno. To keep her conscious long enough for help to come. 

With her thoughts back onto her Tenno, Octavia glanced down into the opening that was the pod, panic settling into her chest at the lack of glowing blue staring back. Moments later, she let some of the intensity leave her shoulders when she heard breathing; weak, but breathing, nonetheless. 

With the initial worry of their situation now faded, Note leaned in, letting out a soft purring permeate from her throat, _“Little One, Little One, wake up.”_

Guilty at the sound of the Tenno groaning, Note forced it to the side when she finally spotted glowing eyes connect with hers, _“How are you feeling?”_

A soft breath was her answer, “Tired.” A momentary pause, “It still hurts, but not as much anymore.” 

Note couldn’t decide if that was good sign or a bad one, _“Can you tell me where it hurts?”_

Another breath, quiet and close to what Note can recognize as a whine, “My legs mostly, I think they’re underneath something. The rock maybe?” A quick pause, “And my arm hurts too when I try to move it.”

Note couldn’t help but slump at her Operator’s words; if her legs are underneath the boulder, then more than likely she won’t be able to free her, at least not herself. She ‘has’ to find help.

_“I will be back, Little One.”_ Note finally found her words, forcing aside the small tremble of fear she felt through their link, _“In order to save you, I have to find help.”_

At first, Note received nothing but silence, only a flicker of hesitation and worry before finally, she heard her Tenno say, “Be safe.” 

Her throat going tight at her words, the Octavia simply nodded before finally sliding down the side of the pod and with reluctance, finally turned and headed into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while back, just got... lazy

“ _Beware the One-Who-Sings-In-The-Dark when venturing to the core._ ” Vera tilted their head at their fellow Frame’s words, “ _It has been said any who wanders in without a light is never seen again._ ” 

“I think we have that handled.” His Operator’s words echoed around them as he held up a hand, the familiar sparks of electricity curling at his fingertips, “but a Vacant? Here?” 

That is when the other Volt Frame in front of them shrugged, keeping a firm but gentle grip on their sleeping Tenno in their arms as they said, “ _You have heard many of the pods malfunctioned during the Mass Awakening, correct? Now there are rumors that the instability of Lua is causing many a debris to fall upon occupied pods._ ” Their fellow Frame then shook their head, “ _It would explain why some of the Tenno already came injured even though they were supposed to be safe. Although this is the first that I have heard of a Vacant stalking through the ruin. So be wary._ ” 

“ _I think my Operator and I are capable of handling a Vacant._ ” Hearing their Operator snicker in the back of their mind, Vera took it as a sign to give one single nod to the other Volt Frame before slipping around them, letting the sparks of lightning curl around his body in order to light the way. 

“It always seems like they forget I take in Vacants.” Vera felt a hum permeate from the back of their throat; their Operator was musing, “If there is a Vacant here, it’s not something that we can’t handle.” 

In reaction to his Operator’s words, the Volt shook their head, immediately sensing their Tenno’s bewilderment, “ _Do not be so cocky. We have yet to see what kind of Frame we will encounter._ ” 

They heard the Operator hum thoughtfully in response to his words, “Good point.” A dash of curiosity was then sent through their Link, “What Frame do you think it is? I’m guessing a Valkyr?” 

“ _And why is that?_ ” 

“Did you hear what the other Volt said?” Vera shrugged as an answer, “The One-Who-Sings-In-The-Dark? Only Frame I’ve heard really ‘vocalize’ is a Valkyr.” 

No sooner had their Operator finished speaking when Vera snickered, prompting a sense of confusion to emit from the Tenno, “ _When you say it like that, I cannot help but think of another option._ ” 

A brief pause, “Who?” 

“ _A Rhino._ ” 

At first, Vera received no reaction from his words, only silence. Although, it was soon broken as a whisper reverberated through their bond, “By the Void.” 

This was soon followed by laughter, Vera feeling his control momentarily lost as his Operator leaned back his head to further empathize his amusement. 

“Can you imagine? A Rhino? Singing?” The Volt found his hands raising and tapping his fingertips together excitedly, “By the stars, we ‘have’ to adopt him if the Frame is a Rhino.” 

“ _I would rather not. Janas will not appreciate a Frame that is known to roar ‘sing’ in the Orbiter._ ” 

“We’ll compromise.” 

Unable to roll his eyes at his Operator’s jitteriness, Vera simply followed the Tenno’s senses as he continued to venture further into the dark, releases sparks of electricity as light soon faded into the shadows. 

“Huh.” Vera once again found his head moving involuntarily, “They weren’t joking about it being dark.” 

“ _Scared?_ ” 

Immediately, his Operator scoffed at this, “I’ve faced scarier things than the dark.” 

Chuckling at the Tenno’s bravado, Vera’s smugness immediately dissipated when a long lingering note echoed through the shadows.

Unlike the loud, veracious shout of a Rhino that the pair had expected, instead, this one was soft, comforting even as it slowly faded from their surroundings. 

“That,” His Operator started, “That was not a Rhino.” 

“ _Or a Valkyr._ ” 

He felt his Operator pause at his words, hesitant, reluctant, and pondering. After all, Valkyr’s cries are filled with anguish, pain, and anger. The one they had just heard was filled with great grief and sorrow. 

“Let’s just find my pod and get out of here.” 

Unable to blame the Tenno’s rise of uneasiness, Vera found his chest tight as he continued to feel the tug of his Operator pulling him along. Increasing the strength of his electricity to help brighten their surroundings, that is when the Volt heard it; light steps, reverberating around them as they ventured further in. Unsure if his Operator had noticed or not, Vera took it upon himself to keep focus, keep his attention as the steps followed; close enough to keep an eye on them but far enough where the Volt is unable to even spot movement in the shadows. 

“Vera.” 

Feeling himself take in a short breath, the Volt pulled himself from his surroundings, only to come to a pause. 

There in front of him, were five pods, three of which were already opened, and one terribly crushed under a fallen boulder. 

“Do you think that they…” 

His Operator didn’t have to finish his sentence for Vera to understand, and the Volt found himself taking steps forward, taking in a deep breath as he did so. 

Decay.

The rot of flesh.

Whoever was in that pod was unable to make it out before the boulder fell. 

No sooner had Vera acknowledged this when grief settled through his Link and he let out a soft wail as both he and his Operator mourned for the loss of life. A Tenno. A family member. Lost before they could even stand on their own feet. 

Rites and cremation shall be given for their fallen but for now, Vera found himself shifting to the other pod, its doors unopened and familiar energy buzzing inside. 

Making his way towards it, the Volt reached out and placed a hand on the underside of it, skimming his fingers against the smooth surface. 

“Finally,” He heard his Operator breath out before Vera felt the familiar lingering energy of the Void spark near the ends of his fingers. 

That is when the song faded back into the darkness. And then turned into a scream. 

Barely sensing a presence barreling towards him, Vera barely turned in time to brace himself, squaring out his feet and holding out his hands. No sooner had he done this when an impact slammed into his arms, Vera feeling himself slide back a few feet before lifting his eyes and locking onto glowing blue. Recognizing the bright glow and snarl as a challenge, Vera gathered his electricity, the energy crackling around his forearms before he released. 

A scream was his reward followed by their attacker being sent flying by the surge, the latter of which twirled into the air, landed on their feet, and staggered to regain balance. That is when Vera spotted the familiar flash of an Manachord attached to her arms. 

“An Octavia?” Vera heard his Operator sputter out, “That’s the Vacant?” 

“ _A fast one._ ” The Volt added in as he leaped to the side, barely dodging a swipe from the Octavia, “ _But let us see if she can keep up._ ” 

Concentrating his energy to his feet, Vera then bolted forward, rearing back his arm and then swinging his elbow. The snarling that had been previously aimed at him quickly turned into a yelp as Vera felt it make contact, hearing a sickening ‘crack’ as the Frame before him stumbled back. Then without pausing, Vera reared back his other fist, and slammed it into the Octavia’s face. 

Any attempt at regaining her balance was completely lost at the hit as the female Frame completely collapsed backwards with a shriek, her energy glowing brightly in alarm. Seeing the opportunity, Vera then leaped forward and planted himself on top of her, sitting on top of her abdomen before grasping her wrists. Her reaction was instantaneously, her stunned stature quickly turning into a hiss and thrashing beneath the Volt, snarling as she attempted to buck Vera off of her. 

Grunting as he attempted to force her hands to the floor, Vera found his patience running thin and as such, momentarily released one of the Octavia’s hands. Before she can use her newly freed limb, the Volt formed his hand into his fist and with one quick swift movement, swung it onto the side of the Frame’s head. 

He immediately felt her collapse underneath him, her thrashing limbs going limp and her head going lax onto the floor. Any other Frame perhaps would have felt guilty at this action but Vera had his fair share of Vacants and as such, simply nodded, pleased at his work before moving to properly restrain the Octavia. 

“Nola and the others say we’re weird carrying random cuffs around.” 

Unable to stop a snicker at his Operator’s words, Vera finished clicking the cuffs around the Octavia’s wrists before moving to scoop her into his arms. That is when he paused, hesitant as he slowly turned and looked at the pod behind him. 

Vera can still feel the buzzing energy within, the tinge of familiarity that prompted him to let his arms slip away from the female Frame and instead approach the pod. That is when he felt his Operator shift in the back, his presence lingering, as if unable to stay properly within his Frame. 

“We’ll figure something out.” He heard his Operator murmur before Vera felt his hands move on his own, and his palm pressed against the metallic shape. 

No sooner had he done this when the pod jerked to life, prompting both Vera and his Operator to take steps back as it slowly lowered to the floor until the front opened, the door leveraging itself until it turned into a makeshift ramp. 

That is when static flashed into Vera’s vision. 

It was less painful and more stifling, the Volt finding himself stumbling and the thrumming in his head unbearable to the point where he reached up with a hand and clenched the side of his head. Shaking it to ease the worse of the discomfort, that is when Vera felt it. Or, the lack of it.

The familiar presence of his Operator vanished, leaving nothing but more static and emptiness and prompting the Volt to let out a guttural howl, mournful. But just as it vanished, it was back and this time, the link seemed stronger, almost like as though previously it wasn’t connected properly. This time, it seemed to click into place, puzzle finally properly fixed together. Dazed, Vera shook his head before a tug, a silent call for help prompted him to turn his attention back towards the pod.

And that is when he saw him. 

His Operator. 

Seated within the pod, his Tenno was leaning forward as he repeatedly took in deep gasps, as if the air around him was straining against his lungs. He was dressed in the familiar black attire as all the other Operators he had seen being carried out of Lua; leather and latex pressed tight against a small frame for easy maneuverability and comfortable enough for long bouts of stasis. 

And like most of the occupants within Lua, his child was trembling, his grip tight against the arms of his chair as he took in one final gasp before his breathing finally evened out. Or, evened out the best he could muster after ‘years’ of being in cyrosleep. That is when Vera saw him turn his eyes towards the Volt. Or, at least he thought so. His Operator’s face was completely obscured by a hood, more than likely made to keep the head safe while in stasis. Although Vera wouldn’t be surprised if that was one of the reasons why his Operator was having a difficult time breathing. 

“Vera?” 

The call was both familiar but yet foreign, an echo now reality permeating in front of the Volt. He was unsure how to respond but, Vera found himself taking slow and careful steps forward up until he was within arm’s reach of his Operator. Then, with trembling hands, he reached out and trailed his fingers down the front of his Operator’s cheek. The Tenno didn’t flinch from the touch and instead, let out a stuttering breath before going lax in his seat, more than likely taking in the touch, even through the hood. And to Vera, it felt real, feeling the smooth texture of the suit underneath his fingertips and more than anything, both joy and concern formed in his mind. 

His Tenno. His _child_ , now stands reality before him. 

But now, he needs the Volt’s protection more than ever, especially telling that his Operator’s trembling has yet to cease. 

Without saying a word, Vera reached in and took his Operator into his arms, pulling the Tenno into an embrace as he delicately carried him out of the pod. 

Out of instinct, he felt his Operator wrap his own arms around his shoulders, pulling tight as he can to help ease the Volt’s burden. As if Vera cared, he finally has his Operator in physical shape, to be able to touch him, hear him, and taste. 

He took in a deep breath, taking in his Tenno’s scent as he felt the latter press his head into his shoulder, allowing Vera to properly take in the Operator. 

Reeks of void energy, just as he had expected, but also tenderness, a kindness and gentleness that wafts off of his Tenno in droves. He tightens in grip around his Operator in kind. 

That is when he felt him shift, feeling the Tenno lift his head from his shoulders and look forward; he didn’t have to look back to know what he was looking at. 

“ _I can take her with us, if you wish._ ” 

Vera waited for an answer, a response, as he felt his Operator press their head into the nook of his shoulders. Then, after a moment of silence, he heard his child murmur, “Let’s bring her to the ship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially planned to make this only 2 chapters but after writing this, I think a third is needed lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long wait, finally got around to writing this lol.

Touch was the first thing that Note noticed, then the grogginess that had settled into her mind. Hissing at whoever was intruding upon her space, Note heard the offender let out a startled yelp before their fingers snapped away from the Octavia’s arm. This allowed Note to properly take in the rest of her senses, blinking away the blurriness from the edges of her vision as she opened her eyes and took in a deep breath. She was met with unfamiliarity, the scent of her Operator’s needs to keep flora and fauna around absent. 

Unfamiliar territory then. 

Threats? 

Blinking away the last of the fogginess of her vision, Note let out a low rumble as her eyes sighted familiar plated patterns. 

A Liset. Then another Operator’s ship. 

That is when Note blinked. 

Wait, when did she…?

Abruptly, Note sat up, her energy glowing brightly against her skin as she snapped her gaze around. Instead of the crumbling walls of Lua, the familiar set up of a Tenno’s home met her eyes, and Note couldn’t help but feel her throat go tight. 

Where was her Operator? Note remembered her pod opening so why aren’t they back in their Liset? 

Lowering her gaze to the floor, Note strained to remember. 

The excitement, the buzzing energy of her Operator within, a quake, screaming and then pain.

Cringing, Note raised a hand to her as she whispered, _“What happened?”_

_“That is a question I would like to ask you, Maestro.”_

Snapping her eyes upwards, Note found herself letting out another warning hiss and stood up as she spotted a Volt. Seeing her fellow warrior pause at her posture, Note narrowed her eyes, tilting her head just slightly as she observed his gold and black coloring, _“Where am I?”_

A huff from the Volt but nonetheless, he answered, _“My Operator’s liset._ ” He then nodded behind her, promptly Note to momentarily glance over her shoulder; she easily spotted a hall leading deeper into the ship, “ _They are currently resting in the back. Waking from thousands of years of cryo-sleep is not pleasant._ ” 

That is when a tug pulled in the back of Note’s mind, causing her to flinch and raise a hand to her once more. She remembers the connection, the momentary snap of their Somatic Link breaking and then the relief when it snapped back. Her Operator awoke but after that, everything else drew a blank. 

_“Are you alright?”_

Lifting her eyes once more, Note saw the Volt’s energy dim in concern and heard a low rumble permeating from his throat. Seeing the way his shoulders was relaxed, his form hunched, and his arms hidden behind his back, it was a sign of submissiveness, a way to circumvent Note’s worry. 

_“Where’s my Operator?”_ She asked, feeling her gut wrench at the question, _“Where is ‘my child’?”_

At first, Note received no answer, only a brief pause before the Volt straightened out his posture. The look in his eyes easily sent waves of unease throughout the Octavia’s body. 

_“You do not remember?”_

His question did little to settle Note’s anxiety and instead, she asked, _“What do you mean?”_

Another rumble emitted from the Volt although, unlike the previous one, this one was filled with understanding. And sorrow. 

_“They are gone, Maestro.”_ Note seized up at his words, _“My child and I found them crushed in their pod under some rocks.”_ He bowed his head, his energy dimming once more, _“They had been gone for a while.”_

At first, Note didn’t know how to take it. Her Operator? Her child? Gone? But how is she still sentient? Still aware? How is she…? 

That is when Note reached out through her Somatic Link, desperately clawing within the back of her mind, reaching out towards the bond that had always been there, been there since when she herself had awoken from cyro-sleep. Moments later, she indeed finds a link. 

However, it was not the one she was familiar with. 

The familiar singing energy of orange was instead replaced with a soft hum of green, almost white in her vision as Note pulled away, finding herself back in the Liset, staring down into her shaking hands. 

_“But she was just alive,”_ She breathed, _“She was just…”_

That is when the tugging in the back of her mind snapped, prompting Note to lift her eyes up towards the Volt, her blue energy glowing brightly against her carapace. 

_She heard voices, whispers of other Frames. Perfect, she didn’t wander far. There was time to save her Tenno._

_“No.”_ Note wheezed out, stumbling until she pressed her shoulder against the wall of the Liset, eyes growing wide. 

_She couldn’t understand. They were Operators, fellow Tenno. Brothers and Sisters in arms. But yet…_

_Note couldn’t help but blink at them, momentarily stunned at their answer, “What? What do you mean you refuse?”_

Wrapping her arms around her shoulders, Note slid to the floor, curling in on herself. 

_“You can’t just leave her in there!” She shouted, her clawed hands gripping the shoulder of a Rhino, somehow pulling them back with her feeble strength, “She’s dying! She won’t live long!”_

_Despite lacking expression, the glare that their partner, a Loki, gave her was prominent, “Not our problem.”_

_“No.”_ Note repeated, _“No, no, no!”_

_She was screaming, raging, snarling at them, desperation leaving her uncaring if she was outnumbered one to two. As she clawed at them, demanding to save her child, that is when she felt the Link snap away. Note had paused, waited, hoping, praying that it would return. It didn’t._

A howl escaped Note’s throat as she leaned her head back, grief overtaking her senses followed by another. Anger. 

_The absence was still prominent in the back of her mind as she screamed, ‘sang’, tearing into the Frames that had abandoned her Operator, the ones who had turned their back upon one who needed help. If she was not allowed to have her child, to feel the joy of having one in her arms, to see the face of the one that had linked with her since the beginning, then no one else will either._

_“Maestro!”_

Feeling hands grab her shoulders, Note then let out a scream, shoving the offending touch off her person before standing up and snarling, _“Do not touch me!”_

_“Maestro,”_ The Volt repeated, his hands steady in the air, taking one large step back in an attempt to give Note some space, _“Calm yourself.”_

Snarling, the Octavia then gripped the sides of her head, claws digging into the cracks of her carapace as she searched, searched within for any sign of her Operator. All she felt was the unfamiliar presence lingering in the back of her mind. 

Screaming in rage and grief, Note snapped her eyes in the direction of the hall, a growl rumbling in the back of her throat. That link, it was foreign, ‘wrong’, and she ‘has’ to get rid of it. 

With only one thought in mind, Note then ran down the hall, ignoring the call of the Volt. 

Xxxxx

One would have thought that after years of Cryo-sleep, that one would feel well-rested, rejuvenated even. But for the Tenno, he felt otherwise. To him, he had awoken to feeling like as though that a Liset had landed on top of him and any movement with his limbs were sluggish and heavy. Even trying to stand was an exhausting endeavor and after just a few minutes of taking a few steps, the Tenno found himself needing to rest. 

As such, he found himself back in a pod, much to his disgruntlement. Nonetheless, it was definitely more comfortable than the pod that he had originally awoken in and the Tenno had found himself drifting back into sleep. 

Keyword had, as a howl reverberated throughout his ship, causing the Tenno to snap up in his seat, his speckled eyes wide and scanning his surroundings. If there was one thing that his spotty memory remembers during the Old War, it was that always be on your guard. Even in your own ship. 

At first concerned that his ship was compromised, the Tenno’s worries deflated when a Frame entered the aptly named ‘Transference Room’. However, it quickly returned when his eyes did not recognize the gold and blue carapace, and he took in a sharp breath when the Frame turned. It was the Octavia that he and Vera had found on Lua. 

The snarl that he had heard was enough of a warning for the Tenno as he slid down in his seat, eyes growing wide as claws lodged themselves into the cushion. Seeing the Frame tear her hand out of the seat, the Tenno then threw himself off of it as she swung downwards, narrowly feeling the brush of her claws against the back of his neck. 

Scrambling to get away, the Tenno turned herself around, only to feel panic rise to his throat as he found the Octavia looming over him. Unable to scream, he simply turned to the side to narrowly once again dodge another strike, hearing her claws scrape against the metal floor. Flipping through his mind in order to find a solution to at least fight back, the Tenno then felt something grab him by the front of his suit, forcing him onto his back and lock eyes with the snarling Octavia. Seeing her raise her other arm to strike out, the Tenno took in a sharp breath, and closed his eyes. And his mind leaped. 

It was a strange sensation, to suddenly see himself on the floor, struggling to use hands that weren’t his, and a howl that was definitely not his voice. 

_“Get. Out!”_

With him now occupying the Octavia, the Tenno felt the anger, the rage that she felt towards not only him, but towards others, the tinge of betrayal lingering amongst her swirling maelstrom of emotions. Despite all this, there was only one emotion that he could feel through all of them. 

Anguish. 

With a shout and a scream, the Tenno then felt himself being ‘ejected’, taking in a stuttering breath as he found himself staring back into the Octavia’s snarling visage. Before either he or the Frame could react, violet flames then engulfed the Octavia’s form. Hearing her scream as she stumbled away, the familiar shape of his Ember then brushed past him as the latter tackled the Octavia, her flames swirling around her in anger. 

_“Child!”_

Lifting his eyes towards the entrance of the room, the Tenno then allowed himself to feel relief when Vera’s familiar gold and black shape stepped through the entrance, quickly closing the distance between himself and the Operator. Holding out his hands towards the Volt, the Tenno curled into the Frame’s chest as he picked him up, feeling Vera’s arms wrap tightly and protectively around his body. 

_“Eshne! Enough!”_

Hearing Vera call out to the Ember, the Tenno shifted in the Volt’s arms, and then turned. From his position, he could see Eshne on top of the Octavia, having forced the latter’s arms crossed onto her chest and pinning them there. Her violet flames continued to dance around her form as the two continued to snarl at each other.

The Tenno could already see burns against the Octavia’s carapace, the gold and light azure colors now dark and grayed, especially around the arms. More than likely if Vera hadn’t said anything, Eshne would have definitely had done more damage, perhaps even kill the Octavia. Frames were conditioned to be protective of their Tenno, after all. 

_“Maestro-“_

_“Stop it! Stop calling me that!”_ The Octavia lifted her head, turning her gaze just enough so that she could growl at Vera, _“My name is Note! And I will not tolerate the presence of ‘your’ child in my head any longer!”_

_“So you tried to kill him!?”_ It was Eshne who spoke, the Ember’s fire growing fierce around her shape, “ _Are you that desperate to escape from a child that was simply trying to help?!”_ Eshne then shook the Octavia, “ _Without initiating a Somatic Link, you still would have been feral! Mindless! Why would you want to return to that!?”_

_“Because his presence reminds me that my child is dead!”_

That is when Eshne’s flames died, her fire returning back to a stagnant flicker around her shoulders. The stunned silence that followed the Octavia’s words was understandable, the Tenno even feeling Vera’s grip go tight around his shoulders. 

Note on the other hand, seemed to finally be overwhelmed by grief, as the tension in her body suddenly went limp and her head lolled to the side. 

_“We were all supposed to look out for each other.”_ He heard her whisper, _“So, why? Why did they…”_

Her voice faded followed by a low keen, sad and mournful. This was enough for Eshne to slowly release her grip and stand up. Vera let out a quiet rumble. 

_“Bring her to the back, the others will help her ease her grief.”_

Ease, but never disappear. It was an emotion that the Tenno always felt when it came to his ‘adopted’ Frames and there was no doubt that Note will be the same once she settles. 

Turning and wrapping his arms around Vera’s shoulders, the Tenno listened to Eshne’s soft footsteps followed by Note’s, the Ember’s soft croons fading as they left. 

_“Your pod needs repairs,”_ The Volt said after a moment of silence, the Tenno feeling his hand shift and settle onto his back. 

“Only the seat.” He mumbled. With his adrenaline now faded and absent, sleep now settled into the back of his mind, “It’s not a big deal.” 

Hearing Vera rumble, the Tenno closed his eyes as the vibration reverberated throughout his body. Without the durability and pain tolerance of a Frame, it felt comforting against his body and the constant soft thrumming of Vera’s building energy was convincing enough for the Tenno to settle his head against the crook of the Volt’s neck. 

Another rumble from the Volt, this one sounding more pleased and relaxed than the last one. 

_“Sleep well, child.”_

“Vidal.” The Tenno mumbled as he slowly faded to sleep, “My name is… is Vidal.” 

Although his mind buzzed with bewilderment at the sudden rise of memory, Vidal simply brushed it to the side and fell into slumber.


End file.
